Dafne and the Dream of the Future
by Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel
Summary: Tears fall from my eyes. She is so beautiful. No, this word does not suffice. She is magnificent, delightful, adorable. No word could explain what I felt. I promise to be your best sister, Bloom. I love you. -Dafne


**Dafne and the Dream of the Future  
**_(Translation__ of _Dafne et le rêve de l'avenir_ by the author)  
_Friday, July 2, 2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Winx Club, or profit from it.

* * *

"Dafne, Dafne…"

A faint voice haunts me. I'm dreaming and this is not the first time that I've had this exact dream. But this is the first time that the voice had said more than just my name. I am surrounded in darkness but I am not scared. I feel like I have been here before but I can't remember when.

I am Dafne, the princess of Domino.

The kingdom of Domino is the cradle and guardian of the Dragon's flame, the powerful force that had created the universe. One day, I will be the vessel of this magnificent power but for now, I am content to just be me.

In the darkness, there is a flicker of orange light, like a fire. The voice comes from there.

"Dafne, you must act fast," the voice implores me. The voice is deep and masculin but extremely old.

"But why?" I ask.

"You, your family…they are in danger! You have to run now!"

"But who are you?"

"The three Ancestral Witches will come to destroy you, Dafne! You have to warn your parents," the voice rumbles.

"The Witches? When?"

"By the end of the year, Domino will be gone if you do nothing. The Shadow Phoenix must not win, Dafne."

"But how can we fight if we must run away?" I think of Mom, the current vessel of the Dragon's flame.

"Dafne…"

Before the voice could answer me, I fall on the invisible floor and the darkness disappears.

"Dafne, dear, wake up. You little sister wants to see you!"

I wake up to the sound of the voice of my mother Miriam. I forget my dream. My mother is the queen of Domino and my father the king. After fifteen years of being the princess of Domino, it's something that I don't care for very much. But, today, I don't care: I can see my little sister!

Bloom had been born during the winter while I was at school and I was so disappointed that my parents could not pull me out of school for her birth. Bloom's birth had been so sudden that Dad did not have enough time to arrange a transport for me. But my mother and my father had visited me as soon as possible with baby Bloom.

Mom sits on the side of my bed, smiling. She knows that I want to see my sister. After all, this is the first time I've ever had a sister. I run towards Bloom's room where I see the nanny (she is called Belladonna) with baby Bloom in her arms. I approach slowly and look at my little sister's face.

Tears fall from my eyes. She is so beautiful. No, this word does not suffice. She is magnificent, delightful, adorable. No word could explain what I felt.

In an instant, I dream of the day that I too have a little girl or a little boy like her.

Bloom…she is a baby, of course but she already has the sapphire eyes of our grandparents from our father's side. (Mom and Dad have brown eyes.) Her hair…oh, the same colour as Mom's! Me, I have hair red as an apple but Mom and Bloom, their hair is orange like the fire of a dragon.

Bloom stares at me intensely. She makes no noises; she just looks with her eyes. She reaches for me with a chubby hand. Again, tears fall. She is so…Bloom!

"Your Highness, would you like to hold Her Little Highness?" Belladonna asks me, holding out my sister to me.

"Yes," I nod.

Belladonna teaches me how to hold my sister. Bloom, she is…not heavy, but _real_. She is not a part inside my mother but _here_. Real, alive, a baby with big blue eyes. Bloom reaches for a lock of my curly hair and pulls. Hard.

Bloom plays with my long hair and puts it in her mouth. I smile.

I promise to be your best sister, Bloom. I love you.

* * *

**Latter Note:** Ironically, this is the translation of the original. The original, for some unknown reason of mine, is in French (and its posted on this site too).

At Winx Writers Anonymous, there is a project, a round robin, where we want to write a prequel to the series. We haven't started because we are all busy but recently, I've started translating books by Sophie Marvaud (address: winx-fiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com) and I was inspired.

It's very simple, not elegant but it gets the point across easily.

What do you think?


End file.
